When Darkness Comes
by Akira Yama
Summary: When the worlds are warred over by good and evil how will a Kingdoms downfall prove a virtuous thing for the good side? When love concurs all, how can evil be the one in love? Rated M for lemon, violence, gore, and did I mention violence and lemon?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**It's HERE! The Story my loyals have voted on. The Celebration Story! And by popular demand I decided to merge the top three together. A Romantic Smut with a fantasy twist. The ending, well... you'll see. There may be a sequal to this, I haven't decided.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't vote at all, and I do not own the wonderful fanfic King, Prince of Tennis.**

**

* * *

**

In a world of wars and fights for power, only two sides ruled the worlds. The evil and the good, fighting against one another for total control of all the worlds. On either side a king ruled, keeping. One king, that was so evil, his name striked fear into the rebellion. Lord Eiji, tyrant over those wishing to bring everything to the dark side. The other king, that with a heart of gold and so kind angels worship him instead of God. Lord Fuji, the firm but understanding ruler of the good side.

On Earth was the main bases for both sides. Bloody battles took place and very few combatants survived. Swords would clash and rockets would explode, sending pieces of human on every corner of the battle field. Blood fell instead of water when it rained and the clinging of metal echoed instead of thunder. All thrilled those of the dark side. Many mourned with the loss of loved ones on the good side.

However, Lord Eiji had a plan. He knew what it took to win a war. Not only, but he had a secret and the success of his plan would mean not only gain for his allies, but also for him personally.

* * *

A knight of black clothing ran through the brightly lit corridors of a stone castle. He held tightly his sword's handle, preparing for anything to go wrong. As he reached the royal tapestries on the great oak doors he took it upon himself to burst through into the throne room.

"Who goes there?" Two knights yelled, preparing for defence of their king. An elegant presence of a beautiful brunette man sat in a sapphire thrown behind them. When he saw the panting, exhausted form of his most trusted, amatuer guard he took in the immediate fear he admitted.

"Stand down." He said firmly, standing, walking towards the guard that began to bow. Lord Fuji stood before his black haired guard and smiled softly. "Now off the ground, what is the meaning of this?"

After the young guard caught his breath, he looked up and spoke, his voice quivering. "My Lord, we have found an armada has just begun making its way here. It's from the dark side, My Lord, and their only plan is surely to have you captured."

Lord Fuji's smile didn't waver. "Then we must defend the Kingdom." He said taking his guards by suprise, he turned to the other two behind him. "Go, prepare the defense! Make sure the Kingdom is alive at the end of this battle."

The two guards disappeared towards the training base. Lord Fuji turned to the young guard. "Thank you for giving me fair warning, and I want to entrust something in you." He said knealing before his guard.

The guard's golden eyes widened. "M-My Lord?"

Lord Fuji whispered in his ear words the younger man knew he had to remember. It was what he needed to hear, it was what the fate of the Kingdom depended on. And he was the one entrusted with it. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins with each word his mind absorbed.

"Is that understood?" Lord Fuji confirmed as he stood up straight. The guard followed, standing up proudly.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good, now go. I shall wait to see if my trust will be broken." He said turning away from his guard and going to sit back on his thrown.

The guard began to run to the door, still standing open. "It won't be, My Lord!" He called as he shut the doors behind him. Lord Fuji's smiled grew wider as he sat, waiting to see what would soon become of his Kingdom.

* * *

The smoke of the burned village turned to a black fog. The warriors of Lord Fuji were all... dead. All hope of keeping the Kingdom alive was dead with the rest of the people. The warriors of the dark side took pride in the blood they had spilt, in the lives now lost. They moved forward, to the large stone castle.

They reached the draw bridge, raised and they could hear the guards coming forth. They heard the shouts and the thrill poisoned them as flaming arrows shot around them. The red cloaked warriors jumped, disappearing in the air and appearing on the walls like spiders. The began moving easily, scaling the stone wall as the guards continued firing arrows. As an arrow nearly hit one of the red cloaked men they dodged easily, jumping off the wall, only to appear closer to the edge. Soon they were before the black clothed guards, only the shine of their satisfied smirks to be seen from their faces.

They drew their swords and soon the guards laid in a heap of blood and flesh. They continued forward, leaping to the stone ground from the high ledge. Landing on their feet they raced off, only red blurs, to where they knew their target reside.

* * *

Lord Fuji heard the rapid fire footsteps grow closer to the large oak doors. Without time for thoughts of fleeing, the doors flew into the throne room and past the throne. There stood a group of only thirty red cloaked men, clean as though they had only taken a walk through a meadow. Lord Fuji's eyes widened. He knew these were the men of the Sion; the armada Lord Eiji himself trained.

He stood powerless as two of the cloaked men shot forward and pulled him off the throne and shoved him to the ground. He shot a look at the cloaked men, for once his face contorted with anger. "How dare you destroy those people's lives!" He cried outraged.

A laugh sounded from the men and a man stood, taller than the rest before the fallen king. His cloak almost purple, showing he was the leader, the Prior. Lord Fuji felt his heart skip a beat as fear striked through him. He swallowed.

"Simple, we did it to get to you." The Prior said, his tone stoic. "Lord Eiji said by any means necissary, so long as we capture you."

Fuji felt the hands jerk his arms, forcing him up. He stood, pulled along by the Sion members. He had been captured and he knew he'd be taken to Lord Eiji and probably... executed.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! THIS TIME IT'S 8EIGHT8 REVIEWS OR YOU DON'T GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Oh, i hope you like the first chapter! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging From a Cliff

**Here's the second chapter... NYA! I got bored so i decided to go ahead and submit this chapter. Plus this ones better so enjoy!**

** Sarang hae! or for those older... Sarang hae yo!**

**Hope you enjoy this just as much!**

* * *

Lord Fuji was thrown to the marble floor before a black onix throne. Standing before it was a redhead whose presence striked fear into Lord Fuji for he knew it was the tyrant, Lord Eiji. Lord Fuji dared not to look up, never having seen the lord and only knew from those few surviving spies that he was easily pursuasive with his looks alone and his hair was bright red. Fuji felt his heart racing, not only fearful, but also furious.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Fuji, nya." Eiji's voice sounded oddly not that of a tyrant's. Lord Fuji glared up at the man in a deep purple cloak. He allowed his rage to take over his sense.

"How could you kill all those innocent people!" He shouted at the surprisingly adorable man before him. "They have nothing to do with this war. If you wished to have me captured, I would have come."

"Yes, but this way you see what happens when you decide to fight against me." Lord Eiji smiled wickedly.

"You son of a b-." Lord Fuji's shout was cut by the Prior's fist slamming into the back of his head. Lord Fuji fell forward, suddenly weakend. He looked up at the red head, all anger gone, and now fear washing over his eyes. He prepared for Lord Eiji's anger.

"I told you not to harm him!" Lord Eiji snapped furiously at the Prior. Lord Fuji was only shocked briefly as he felt a foot on his back and the fear took its place once again.

"I'm sorry, My Lord." He apologized putting pressure on Fuji's back making him moan in pain. He caught sight of the fury contorting the Dark Lord's face.

"How dare you?!" He shouted, his voice abruptly icy. "Refrain, or the gallows will be your soul's new home."

The force was taken away and Lord Fuji sighed, fighting against the urge to rub his back. _Why is he so concerned about me? _Lord Fuji questioned to himself. Then he got his answer. "How many times do I have to tell you. Apologies are a sign of weakness." His voice echoed back from the marble walls.

"Behead him." Lord Eiji sentenced flatly. Lord Fuji lost his will to breathe as he felt two strong hands pull him up. He looked at Lord Eiji, fear sheer on his face and disbelief on the Dark Lord's. "No, you incompitent twits; not him, the Prior."

Lord Fuji felt grateful to feel the cold marble again as the Sion men released him with silent gasps. Lord Fuji sat up to watch as Lord Eiji shook his head. "What? Am I suddenly speaking another language? Take the Prior to the gilitene."

A few seconds went by before several Sion men took the Prior as he shouted. "You can't do this! You can't!" Lord Fuji could feel how desperate he was to stay alive. Lord Eiji seemed to not hear him and the Sion men continued to pull him along as the former Prior tried to release from their grips. "All I did for you! The things I did _to _you! I can't believe your doing this to _me_."

Lord Fuji watched as the group left the throne room and he turned back to Lord Eiji, who was trying to compose himself. He shook his head and pointed to one of the remaining few Sion men. "Go find Sadaharu. Tell him to be here in an hour." The Sion man disappeared.

Lord Eiji turned back to the fallen king before him. "Now that I've finally captured you, I don't plan to let you go." His voice was suddenly calm. Lord Fuji felt strong hands jerk him off the ground and he turned back to look at the Dark Lord. "Take him to the dungeon and make sure he's chained." The men dragged him out of the marble throne room and down a dark marble corridor. He bit his lip as he felt them descend. He had lost his Kingdom and if their was anything left for him to live for... he'd hope to find it... some day.

* * *

For the passing week he only saw the Dark Lord and a Sion man who brought him his meals. When Lord Eiji first walked in he just stood, watching him. It made Lord Fuji feel uncomfortable. He couldn't help but feel he was being looked over. He could never tell where Lord Eiji's eyes would linger, for he stood in the shadows. He would do that either all day or all night. Lord Fuji had no way of knowing. Finally on the fifth day he felt brave enough to say something.

"I-is it nighttime?" He asked, just slowly building up the confidence to ask him the important question.

"Yes."

Lord Fuji swallowed. "Um, what is it that you're doing?" He asked trying not to look at the shadowy figure. Lord Fuji had been chained a few inches above the ground, shackles around his wrists and ankles. He had grown used to the discomfort of hanging there.

Lord Eiji moved from the shadows to where the candle stood in the middle of the room, into the light. "Does it really matter?" He asked moving closer to his prisoner. He stood in front of him, looking up into his eyes. Lord Fuji felt his breathing become unsteady as he stared into his capturer's eyes, his heart pounding in his chest.

"It's j-just, you keep staring at me." Lord Fuji tried to reason, his voice clearly nervous.

Lord Eiji smirked. "I just want to keep an eye on you." With a quick swipe, Lord Fuji felt a burst of cold air on his chest and abbs. He looked down and saw his black cloak had been ripped open and he felt fear strike through him.

He looked fearfully at the Dark Lord who continued to smirk. "You have a nice body." He commented noticing the lean muscles. He traced his abbs, slowly sending a tickling sensation through Lord Fuji that reached his member. He then turned, his cloak swishing, and left the dungeon.

* * *

Lord Fuji panted as the door to his chamber slammed shut. The Sion man had left, leaving Lord Fuji lost and frightened. His chest and abbs were covered in hickeys, some bleeding. He looked at the chamber door as it opened. He closed his eyes, fearing the Sion man had come back to do more damage. Something worse than bitten kisses all over his body. "What happened to you?" An angry voice snapped. Lord Fuji looked up to see Lord Eiji and he feared for his life. He wasn't sure if Lord Eiji would do something like this to him or not. "Was it that Sion?"

Lord Fuji could only nod, his voice still lost. He heard the faint footsteps as the other man moved closer to him. He heard the sound of fabric ripping and feared he'd be no longer wearing any of his cloak. Then he felt silk touch where one of the hickeys was bleeding. He opened his eyes and watched as Lord Eiji began to wipe away the blood with a piece of his purple cloak. Lord Fuji watched as the Dark Lord ripped another piece from his own cloak and began to press firmly, trying to stop the bleeding.

"That man shall be punished for this." He grumbled bitterly, Lord Fuji still watching, the bites no longer bleeding. Their eyes met and Lord Fuji suddenly felt terror paralize him as the Dark Lord's next words imprinted on his memory forever. "I'm the only one who is allowed to do this to you."

* * *

**Well that was the second chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Oh and... 8EIGHT8 REVIEWS OR NO THIRD CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping With the Enemy

**AAAAAAAAAAHHH! It's the third chapter. OMG ~OMIGOTH~ You'll be glad that you reviewed... this is where lemony goodness makes its appearance!**

**~Rolls Eyes and Sighs~ Although I'm all for criticism... recieving a certain review, i couldn't just turn my head and look away. I don't know who since they were coward enough not to leave their penname, said this story was badly written, upon which I have to blackmail my readers for new chapters, and i make the characters OOC. ~laughs~ Well although not always do I make a bit of OOCness, I'm sure my loyals will agree, i had to for this story since I wanted to make Eiji to evil one and Fuji the nice one cause not many people do that. I thought turning my attention away from another sites forum about how they hated my writing something terrible would be enough, but apparently there are others who feel I shouldn't continue to write like this (not write, just write like _this_).  
Well I'll tell you what I'll do about that... absolutely positively nothing. I really don't care. Why does it matter? Why did I write all this? Simple I read that review, got a little pissed while I was bored at five in the morning, and now I'm think, hey everyone's entitled to their opinion, even if it's wrong. ~giggles evilly~  
Oh hey, by the way, the whole blackmailing ya'll, really it's just a goal for myself. Ya know, when I should release that new chapter, plus I just want to make sure people actually want to keep reading what I write. Really, I don't do it to make ya'll review I just do it to see if somebody, somewhere, ACTUALLY likes what I write. So thank you to all my loyals and I'd like to thank the first person who ever reviewed to one of my fanfics (Love Letters Take Up Walls).  
Thank You Very Much rebeccasanfujieijilvr!**

* * *

A young man, his hair black, eyes amber, stood in the burnt remains of what had been his Kingdom to help protect. He felt rage drown him in large waves and he fell to the black ashes. His King had been captured and he hadn't been there to stop it. He had been Lord Fuji's most trusted guard and he failed him. Lord Fuji's last demand echoed through his head and he knew he only had limited time to save his king.

"Ryoma, what is it Lord Fuji told you to do?" An older guard asked. He had been one that had been tricked into leaving the throne room doors and unfaithfully survived. He and only thirteen others had survived. Ryoma turned to him and sighed, bitter at the defeat.

He looked up and his expression turned hard. "Men! If you are truly loyal to Our Lord, then come forth and hear the instructions he entrusted me with!" All the other surviving warriors came forth and stood before the youngest of those remaining. He allowed his words to ring through their ears and soon they began training for the start of a rebellion.

* * *

Lord Fuji stared at Lord Eiji who stood before him, looking back at him. They locked eyes again and Lord Fuji opened his mouth to say something, but Lord Eiji interrupted. "The Sion that did that to you was hung this morning." He informed quietly.

Lord Fuji didn't meet his eyes. He heard what he had said, but it just barely registered. "W-why do you kill people?" He asked in a whisper.

Lord Eiji looked up at the burnette male in front of him. "Because it shows what I'm capable of." He stated flatly.

"Aren't you worried of your conciquences." Lord Fuji exclaimed angrily. "You've killed countless innocence and destroyed many lives. How can you be okay with that?"

Lord Eiji looked dead straight at him, equally furious. "Look, I already have my final resting place in Hell!" He shouted, his voice echoing back from the stone walls. "I've been fucked by another man and I've fallen in love with another one as well."

Lord Fuji's eyes widened and he felt pained. "I'm sorry that you were forced to-."

"No! I allowed myself to fall to that. He was the one who seduced me into it and I'm the one who fell into it. He used me to gain status and power and he didn't care that I had feelings for him!" Lord Eiji's voice began to crack as he confessed to a stranger about his painful past.

Lord Fuji watched as the redhead's head dropped and he was sure that he was about to cry. Then it hit him, what the prior had yell before being beheaded. "It's was that Prior, wasn't it?" Lord Fuji asked quietly, his voice sincere. Lord Eiji looked at him, shocked, but he nodded. "But that's not who you love now, is it?" Lord Eiji shook his head.

"I don't know why I told you that." Lord Eiji said, regret poisoning his tone. "It just came out... I guess I just needed to tell someone."

Lord Fuji smiled. "I won't say anything to anyone." He assured the redheaded tyrant. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Lord Fuji's curiousity took control. "Wh-who do you love now? If it's not to much to ask?"

Lord Eiji stayed silent, but he stood on his tip toes and pressed his cloaked body to Lord Fuji's bare chest. His eyes widened as he felt the Dark Lords lips press against his. He felt Lord Eiji's tongue lick his lips and unreluctanly Lord Fuji allowed it entrance, feeling a sudden passion burning. He felt the sinful tongue press against his own making him moan unexpectedly. He felt Lord Eiji's lower body press against his hardening erection. He moaned again, completely seduced. Lord Eiji's lips ravished his as his tongue slid all along the caverns of Lord Fuji's mouth.

Lord Fuji suddenly realized exactly who was kissing him, forgetting the possible reason why. The Dark Lord, a merciless murderer, was taking him into an experience he wasn't sure he was ready for. He tried to pull back, but it only gave Lord Eiji the oppurtunity to press harder onto Lord Fuji's body. He felt Lord Eiji's legs spread around his, almost stradling him, pressing harder against his erection making him moan again.

Then it was all over and Lord Eiji rushed out the door. The chamber door slammed shut and he heard the door's lock click and Lord Fuji felt confused, stunned, and full of a sudden desire.

* * *

When the new Sion man left Lord Fui alone he felt lost. He remembered his last encounter with Lord Eiji and the things he felt and the things that had been done to him. Then he remembered the question he had asked him. _Who do you love now?_ Lord Fuji bit his lip as he realized that Lord Eiji had confessed his true feelings for him. How could this be?

Lord Eiji was a tyrant, bent on ruling everyone under a storm of evil, striking fear in the innocent inhabitants of all the worlds. How can a merciless ruler fall in love with someone who stood for all things that symbolized for virtue? Then he thought about it being some plot of some twisted scheme that led to more power. At that thought he felt sorrow. He felt torn because he suddenly felt that maybe-.

No. That was impossible. He couldn't fall in love with the essance of evil. It just was never meant to be.

Then Lord Fuji remembered the sight he'd witnessed before. Lord Eiji baring his soul and then looking as though he were willing to break down in front of the enemy. Could it truly be love? Could Lord Fuji feel anyway like that?

Then he heard his chamber door open and he saw the familiar red hair and he felt his heart race. He watched as Lord Eiji moved closer to him until he was standing in front of him. Lord Fuji could feel his breathing grow uneasy as he locked eyes with the redhead.

"Fuji, about yesterday... I love you." Lord Eiji whispered, confessing.

Lord Fuji felt his heart stopped as he stared into his enemies lost, sad eyes. He could feel the doubt, the regret, the faint hope that were in those eyes. He didn't say anything, still not believeing any of it possible. Then he felt a rush through him as he felt familiar lips press themselves to his again. He didn't wait for the sinful tongue's requests, he opened his mouth, feeling that passion again. He panted into the kiss as he felt hands exploring his body. "E-Eiji, w-what are you-mmn." He was interrupted by lips ravishing his as a familiar tongue pressed forcefully on the roof of his mouth. He felt a burst of cold all over his body and he felt the silk of Lord Eiji's cloak brush against him. The he felt skin pressing against his. He moaned, feeling a burning want for Lord Eiji course through him.

Then he felt an elegant finger stroke his already hardened cock. Lord Fuji gasped as he felt a hand wrap around it. Then he lost Lord Eiji's lips and saw the lust and desire in his eyes. "W-wait, w-what-?" He tried to ask as he kept panting, losing Lord Eiji's eyes.

He felt as Lord Eiji licked along the length of his member before engulfing it into his mouth. Lord Fuji gasped as he felt Lord Eiji sucking the entire thing. He could feel as Lord Eiji's tongue licked around it. He released some of it, sucking hard at the tip making Lord Fuji cry out in ecstasy. Lord Eiji grabbed the bottom of it and pumped in time with his sucks.

Lord Fuji let out cries of pleasure as he felt teeth gently bite into his member. He was barely breathing as Lord Eiji's mouth took him farther. He was flushed and sweat glistened his body against to the candle light. He felt heat pooling itself at his lower stomach and he moaned as he felt Lord Eiji grabbed his hips and sqeeze.

"Ah, I-I think I'm going t-to come." Lord Fuji cried out, making Lord Eiji chuckle, sending vibrations up his cock. The brunette groaned as Lord Eiji released him without his coming. Lord Eiji smiled evilly, leering at Lord Fuji's sweaty, flushed body. "That was harsh." He panted as he felt the heat disappear.

Lord Eiji chuckled. "I am the Dark Lord. Plus," he paused, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his body against his. "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

Lord Fuji felt himself harden again as he felt Lord Eiji's hard erection against his leg. "Um." Lord Fuji looked away. Lord Eiji looked at him and stroked the other chin, making him look at him.

"I can offer you relief." Lord Eiji murmered, his lips to his new lover's ear. "And take you all the way."

Lord Fuji felt three fingers at his lips and he turned to look at Lord Eiji smiling darkly. "Suck."

Lord Fuji obeyed taking the three fingers in his mouth. Then they were suddenly removed. "Wait." Lord Eiji bent down to his cloak and pulled out a set of keys. Lord Fuji's eyes widened when he saw them. "I'll let you out if you promise to let me do to you as I please... then allow me to chain you back up."

Lord Fuji could only nod, his voice no longer working as adrenaline raced through him. He heard the clanks of the locks and he fell into the redhead's arms. He only had a second to collect himself before he was pushed against the cold stone floor. He felt the other sit on top of him, pressing his fingers against Lord Fuji's lips again. He immediately took them into his mouth and sucked. He heard a slight gasp.

Lord Eiji shifted as he removed his fingers from the brunette's mouth. "I'm only going to do this... if you love me." Lord Fuji looked up at sadden man and hesitated. He thought about how he now desired him, maybe more than just for pleasure.

Lord Fuji locked eyes with the Dark Lord. "I love you, Eiji."

He felt the addicting lips press against his again, kissing him passionately. He gasped into the kiss as he felt a finger press into him. "Ah, E-Eiji." He moaned as Lord Eiji automatically began to thrust it in and out of him. Then he added a second, then immediately a third, thrusting them in hard making Lord Fuji cried out and mew in pain and pleasure. He felt himself being spread by the entruding fingers and moaned as he felt Lord Eiji insert himself inside him. Lord Eiji smiled.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered, slowly beginning to thrust into his lover. Lord Fuji moaned. He didn't want gentle. He wanted to feel the painful pleasure, the ecstasy, the rush of being taken all the way. He wrapped his arms around Lord Eiji's neck and raising himself, biting into his shoulder. The redhead let out a cry. Lord Fuji began thrusting up, pushing against him, making him go deeper inside him.

"F-fuck me h-harder." Lord Fuji panted, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist.

Lord Eiji chuckled and set the pace thrusting harder into him, Pushing him, their bodies soaked in sweat, both flushed. Then the brunette let out a moan as Lord Eiji rammed his prostate making him come. Lord Eiji rammed into it again making him come, each time letting out a cry. Each time he hit it, the brunette came all over his lower stomach. He continued ramming hard into his lover's prostate, drawing out his coming, enjoying the feeling of the cum around his member.

He continued making his brown haired lover come until he finally came inside of him, making him cry out. "Ah, Eiji!" He felt pain from being rammed repeatedly, but he endured it. Eiji tried to pull himself out, but as he thrusted he brushed against his lover's prostate and made him come one final time as he came out of him, colapsing beside him.

They breathed, trying to catch their breath. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a chaste kiss. "I love you, Eiji."

"I love you, too, Fuji."

* * *

**Well how's that for lemon eh? Well don't worry there's more to come of that if you review. 8Eight8 reviews or else!**


	4. Chapter 4: Blood and Water

**The most anticipated of chapters! This chapter you will love with a bit more gore than previous chapters. BRING ON THE BLOOD!**

* * *

He hung once again on the stone wall of his chamber. The door opened and walked in the Sion man in charge of keeping him. Lord Fuji paid no mind to him, but felt his presence before him. He glanced down and saw him standing before him. "I heard what happened last night." The Sion man's voice excited, icy.

Lord Fuji felt a burst of cold air flash past his body. He looked down to see his cloak pooling just below him. He felt fear wave over his body as he stared at the gleaming smirk of the Sion man. He felt hands explore his body and he felt helpless, having no way to defend himself. "Stop!" Lord Fuji cried as he felt a hand around his member.

"Why? If you allowed the Dark Lord to do such things to you, then why can't I?"

* * *

A dark cloaked man made his way through the corridors. No one passed him and he was able to continue his scouting. It was his job to obtain information, his job to prepare the rebellion for their future attack. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly leaped, attaching himself to the ceiling. He watched as a man wearing a red cloak passed beneath him. He decided if he were to find out anything, following one of the top warriors would be a good idea.

He descended down stairs of stone instead of marble, leading underground as he continued to follow the man in red. He realized he was being lead to a dungeon and felt a rush as he realized he'd be able to save his King. He decided against it remembering the last demands his King had entrusted him with:

_Ryoma, I want you to start a rebellion. Train and become tougher than even the Prior of Lord Eiji's Sion. I don't care if you defeat the Kingdom, just so long as you kill Lord Eiji. I will be kept hostage, but don't try to save me. Avenge your fellow men that parished in this war... not me._

He heard rushed footsteps behind him and pressed himself to the shadows, becoming invisible as Lord Eiji himself rushed past. He forgot how to breath as his heart raced in his chest. He watched as the Dark Lord pressed himself along the wall as well. _I wonder... why is the Dark Lord sneaking around his own castle? _Ryoma pondered, keeping an eye on his redheaded enemy.

Suddenly, he noticed Lord Eiji's sudden alertness and feared being discovered. He watched as his enemy began to strain to hear something. Ryoma held his breath, sensing he'd been heard. Then he heard it too. A male's voice swirled in cries and desperate pleas. Lord Eiji disappeared in a flash, a sudden anger, desperation swirling from him. Ryoma sighed as Lord Eiji disappeared from sight, but then realized... the voice sounded familiar. He gasped as he realized who it was that was being tortured... Lord Fuji.

* * *

"P-please, s-stop." Lord Fuji pleaded, panting. He cried out as he felt the Sion man engulf his member and began to suck. Tears of frustration ran down his face. He pleaded again, but became too fearful to speak again as the Sion man bit his member, striking pain throughout Lord Fuji's body, making him cry out.

He heard rapid footsteps growing louder as someone drew near. He almost sighed in relief, but looked to the door seeing it closed... and locked. He bit his lip, tears falling harder, as the Sion Man began to suck harder and harder. There came a bang on the door. "Open this door, now!" Lord Eiji's voice demanded through the small barred window. The Sion man paid no mind and hummed deep in his throat, causing Lord Fuji to come, making him cried out. "Get away from him!"

The Sion man ignored his Lord and began sucking and biting on places all over Lord Fuji's body, causing hickeys as he stroked his cock. "P-please, s-stop." Lord Fuji's voice whimpered as he hardened, unable to control himself.

* * *

Lord Eiji stopped breathing as he heard the pleas coming from beyond the chamber doors. He searched his cloak trying to find his set of keys. He panicked, beginning to frantically search, not able to find them. _Don't worry Fuji, it'll be over soon. _He thought as his hands touched metal and then he found his keys. He quickly unlocked the door, bursting in, one hand in his cloak. He only glanced at the site. Lord Fuji crying, pain and agony on his face, a cloaked man sending torturous pleasure through his body. He felt a rage burn inside him, and without warning gripped the hilt of his sword, and in one swift motion slit the head of the Sion man off.

Lord Eiji dropped his sword and quickly unchained Lord Fuji, catching him in his arms, sitting on the ground. He felt Lord Fuji's breathing fast and uneven, panicky. He held him tightly, resting the brunette's head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't think-." Lord Eiji was lost for words, feeling his eyes burning as he looked at the bloody hickeys all over his body.

Lord Fuji wrapped his arms around his saviors neck, hugging him. "Th-thank you." He whispered finally.

Lord Eiji smiled slightly, kissing the side of his head. "Let's go get you cleaned up." He whispered as he saw the Sion man's blood splattered on his body. He looked at the walls seeing red splatters. He felt pride in the kill, but sighed, wishing for his lover never having to have seen him like that.

Lord Eiji wrapped the black cloak around Lord Fuji, still holding him as they walked out of the chamber.

* * *

Ryoma ran after Lord Eiji. His heart pounding, feeling shameful for being unable to protect his King. He stopped as he watched Lord Eiji burst into a chamber. He ran, along the shadows, fearful that the Dark Lord would join whoever was hurting Lord Fuji. He looked into the chamber to see a flash in the candle light and then he watched as a Sion man's head landed severed from his body, blood showering the stone walls of the chamber. Ryoma had seen men killed, but he'd never seen so much blood. It made him feel sick.

He breathed, trying to calm down. He watched as Lord Eiji allowed Lord Fuji to be unchained and watched as he held him. Soon finding them holding each other. He swallowed, feeling confused. He stayed as calm as he could. It had to be some plot. Something to get Lord Fuji's trust. Why would the be like that otherwise?

Then they stood and Ryoma felt a rush. For a split second he locked eyes with his King, then lept to the ceiling, out of sight. He watched as Lord Eiji helped Lord Fuji down the hall and Ryoma realized it. He had heard nothing but stories of merciless executions from Lord Eiji. It all had to be some plot for a gain in power. Ryoma had enough information to get the rebellion ready.

* * *

As Lord Fuji was lead out of the chamber he swore he saw Ryoma. His heart stopped as he remember the instructions he'd given the young warrior. He stayed calm, trying not to panic. He had that plan thought up before he found out about Lord Eiji's feelings. He had put his lover's life endanger and had no way of stopping it. Lord Fuji breathed deeply sighing. He had to protect Lord Eiji... by any means necissary.

* * *

Lord Eiji lead Lord Fuji to a room of pure marble. In the center of the room the ground disappeared turning into what looked like a deep empty pool. Lord Eiji lead him to the side of it, He took Lord Fuji's cloak and told him to sit on the edge. Lord Eiji walked to a gold tap and turned it on, water pouring from it, steam rising from the water. Lord Eiji walked back to Lord Fuji and removed his own cloak before getting in with him.

Lord Eiji grabbed a cloth and began to wipe away the dried blood, washing Lord Fuji's body. Lord Fuji grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes. "A-are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked quietly, feeling Lord Eiji's hand on his waist. "I-I mean if the Si-." Lord Eiji pressed his finger against the brunette's lips, silencing him.

"I don't care." Lord Eiji stated, his eyes gleaming sadly. "If they find out then they find out. I'm not putting you back down there to get hurt again. I love you, Fuji."

Lord Fuji looked away, remembering how his lover's life was endangered. "I love you, too." He whispered looking back at him, deciding not to tell him. He felt two hands place themselves on his face. He looked into his lover's eyes. He felt lips press against his as Lord Eiji kissed him gently. They pulled away and Eiji brought him into an embrace.

"Let's finish getting you cleaned up." He whispered.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Purple Onix

**Finally mwa ha ha ha ha ha...! This is it, the fifth chapter and don't expect much in the next week or so... exams ya know! Anyhow, smexy lemony goodness... especially in this chapter. Anyhow enjoy!**

**Sarang hae yo loyals!!!!!**

* * *

Lord Eiji walked with Lord Fuji, now cloaked in dark purple. He had Lord Eiji's arm wrapped around his waist as they walked down the marble corridors. Lord Fuji looked at the Dark Lord. "Where are my chambers to be if I'm no longer to be kept in the dungeon?" He asked quietly. Lord Eiji's laughter rang through the hallway.

"Koi, you're no longer my prisoner, period." Lord Eiji explained, making Lord Fuji blush. "You'll stay in my room with me."

Lord Eiji held onto Lord Fuji tighter as they approached two black doors. Lord Eiji opened them revealing a marble room with a bed made of onix, the sheets a dark purple silk. Everything was magnificent to the purple silk upholstery to the onix furniture.

Lord Eiji shut the doors behind them and placed the bar to lock them in from the outside. He walked over to his brunette lover. He put his arms around his neck and held him close. "I didn't ask if that was alright with you, koi." Lord Eiji whispered, making Lord Fuji blush again. He nodded.

"That's fine." He whispered slightly embarrassed.

Lord Eiji smirked, claiming Lord Fuji's lips with his own, ravishing them and allowing his tongue to slide into his mouth. He pressed it against Lord Fuji's tongue, making him moan. Lord Fuji fell into him, Lord Eiji holding him tighter. His sinful tongue pressed against his as their erections pressed against one another. Lord Fuji cried out as he felt his cloak pulled from his body.

Lord Eiji sucked on his lover's bottom lip making him mew. He lifted him, taking him to the bed, throwing him onto the soft mattress. Lord Fuji looked at Lord Eiji's body in the light, seeing his lean muscles before Lord Eiji laid on top of him, claiming his mouth again. Lord Fuji pressed his body against his, his erection pressing against Lord Eiji's thigh making the Dark Lord moan.

Lord Eiji took Lord Fuji's neck under, sucking spots and creating hickeys. Lord Fuji's moan turned to a cry as a finger intruded his entrance. He looked into Lord Eiji's eyes and saw the lust and desire absorbing inside them. Lord Fuji cried out as the intruding finger began thrusting deeper inside him, soon followed by two more.

Lord Fuji was hardened beyond complete and felt Lord Eiji's hard erection push against him. "P-please, E-Eiji," he moaned, panting.

Lord Eiji looked at his koi's body, all flushed, shining with sweat. He smirked again and threw his tongue inside his koi's mouth, pressing it against his tongue, fabricating a moan loud enough to break through the doors. He smiled, and pushed himself inside his lover making him cry out in pain and pleasure.

He pushed deeper into Lord Fuji, after he was sure he hadn't hurt him badly. He went slow making his lover moan in protest, begging for a faster pace. Lord Eiji feeling his koi's member against him couldn't take it any longer and began setting the pace on the borderline of brutal.

He was sure, however, that his koi only wanted more as he moaned and cried out in pleasure. He moaned loudly as he came all over Lord Eiji, making him mew at the sudden feel of liquid all over his lower stomach. However, the redhead hadn't reached his point yet and he continued to ram into his koi's prostate making him come again and again all over him making him feel erotic.

Lord Fuji felt his stomach muscles tightened as he continued to come, it being dragged out by the Dark Lords ramming inside him. He began to cry out more desperately, wanting his lover to come, so he would stop and so he could feel the feeling of his cum inside him. He felt a hand around his member as his seme almost pierced his prostate, and began to pump in time with the thrusts. "P-please, E-Eiji, I-I can't t-take- AH!" He cried out in pain as Lord Eiji thrusted painfully into him, and came finally, crying out loud.

Lord Eiji pulled out of him and as Lord Fuji's final come finished. He lifted his sweating lover into his arms, both panting, trying to catch their breath. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Lord Eiji said after getting enough oxygen to speak.

Lord Fuji, taking Lord Eiji by surprise, claimed his lips in a passion filled kiss that knocked the red head to the bed. "I loved it." Lord Fuji whispered.

"I love _you_." Lord Eiji whispered gathering his koi in his arms, lying there on the bed.

"I love you too."

* * *

Lord Eiji's breathing stopped as he looked at the blood on his hands. A bright-eyed young boy stood a ways away, his sword stained red. Lord Eiji looked away from him to the limp form before him. The usually soft, brown hair was now sticky, dyed red. The bright blue eyes he'd fallen in love with were frosted over, forever stuck open. He looked into the face of his dead lover. He then looked at the blood soaking his fingers. "F-Fuji." He whispered to now deaf ears. His heart suddenly raced as tears fell from his eyes. He had not a clue what to do. All he could do was scream. He sobbed, screaming as he looked at his lover's dead body. He screamed…

* * *

… Jolting out of bed. He looked around and beside him resting soundly, his head on a pillow was the sleeping form of Lord Fuji. The red head sat up straight, trying to catch his breath as though he'd run a marathon. A small noise came from the man beside him. "Eiji?" Lord Fuji asked quietly, voice clogged by sleep.

"It's alright, Fuji." Eiji whispered brushing his hair out of his face. "Go back to sleep."

Lord Fuji disobeyed and sat up, hugging the still shakened Lord Eiji. "No, what's wrong?" He whispered resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Just a bad dream." Lord Eiji whispered, placing his arm around his lover.

"Tell me about it?" Lord Fuji asked looking up into his lover's pale face.

"You had been killed in front of me and-." Lord Eiji began to cry holding onto Lord Fuji tighter. "I'd lost you and it scared me so bad to see you so-. I just… if I had to see that again." His voice was broken up as he sobbed.

Lord Fuji watched as his lover cried. He took a deep breath and kissed him gently, taking him by surprise. Lord Eiji locked eyes with him. "I won't leave you, in death or otherwise… I promise." He whispered holding him tightly. Lord Eiji smiled faintly and embraced him.

"I love you." He whispered, his lips to his lover's brown hair.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Well that's it, but don't worry they'll be more soon. This is the Devil saying, sarang hae yo!**

**And for the last fucking time... i don't care if they're fucking OOC. I know they are, that's the whole point of the story. For Eiji to be the dominant one and Fuji the uke-ish one! So stop questioning it, gothdamnit!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Staining You

**well we have the climatic battle, Lord Fuji versus Ryoma, who shall win... i don't know so stop asking!!!**

**ooh gossip time! well really it's news. i added a thing to my profile that all those who support gay (same-sex) marriage really should check out. it's right after the thing all about me, before all that extra stuff... look for the bold print underlined... it's a petition. Sorta**

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

Darkness had fallen sooner than Ryoma had expected. He dashed through the trees, wind flying past him, stars above beginning to shine brighter and brighter. The moon was full, filling the forest with a dust of light. The headquarters almost glowed in the light, bringing Ryoma closer and closer to destruction.

The anger built. Hs king was being used by the Dark Lord. He could _not_ let it continue.

Ryoma knew he was to risk his life for his king, but something else was fueling his hatred. Jealousy maybe, but something besides his duty to protect the king.

"Ryoma!" A guard's voice voice caalled. He aproached the young boy seeing the sheer anger contorting his young face and his eyes. "W-what did you find out?"

WHAM

The guard flew back hitting a tree, hitting his head. Blood warmed the back of his neck. "W-what-?" The guard stared at the young warrior, dazed.

"Thank you." Ryoma sighed. "I needed that."

"S-sir?"

Ryoma helped the guard inside. He gave him to another guard and ordered him to be treated. The flow of voices vibrated through the black haired boy as he was spotted.

"Is the king alive?"

"Is he alright?"

"What did you see?"

"What happened?"

"Ryoma?"

"Ryoma!"

"Silence!" Ryoma cried, his voice echoing through the room; followed by an atmosphere of dead, numbing silence.

Ryoma stared into each face surrounding him. "Our king is alive. He, however, is being tortured by the Sion and brainwashed by the Dark Lord.

"We have trained and our labors have been paid with sweat and blood. The time, I believe, for our attack is near. By the next full moon we will launch our rebellion."

Cries of agreement, cries of war, rang from the silence, shattering it. It sent a wave through Ryoma. The time was drawing near and the finishing touches on their rebellion were small.

* * *

Lord Fuji could hear the cries of protest. He sat in the room adjacent to the throne room. Word of his liberation had reached all of the Sion. "Sir, how can you do this?" A snake voice hissed from beneath the hood of his cloak.

Silence except the low rumble of angry men. "Sir why?! He's the enemy!"

"Silence!" Lord Eiji's voice rang throughout the room. Lord Fuji heard no word follow from the Sion. "Since when do my actions concern _any _of you? I do as I please, understand? The next man to question my rein, question my decisions, question my power, shall find themselve _missing _that head of doubt. Understand?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Dissmissed!"

Lord Fuji could hear the footsteps of the departures. The door suddenly flew open and Lord Eiji entered smoothly.

"Eiji... maybe I-."

"Don't worry." Lord Eiji interrupted, taking his koi into his arms.

"But-."

Lord Eiji kissed him, cutting him off. Lord Fuji opened his mouth to protest, but quickly objected. "I love you, Eiji."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The darkness surrounded the men, engulfing them in black. They flew soundlessly through the trees. Finally shards of light set ablaze the once lifeless amber eyes of their leader.

The rebellion reached the source of light and stopped. The time had come, but the time for blood shed had long since arrived.

* * *

Lord Eiji held his lover as the young brunette slept. The redhead smiled comtently, stroking Lord Fuji's soft hair. _So beautiful. _Lord Eiji thought.

BANG!

The loud knock shattered the tranquility. Lord Eiji sighed, laying Lord Fuji's head gently on a pillow. He opened the door to a Sion. "This better be important."

* * *

Lord Guji was awakened by angryvoices.

"Then take care of it!" Lord Eiji's voice snapped.

"Sir! They've already killed the entire front and back lines." The frantic voices of a Sion explained. "They're inside the walls!"

"Then kill them!"

"But sir-?"

"Protect the kingdom. Kill the rebels. Am I making a suggestion or an order?"

"Order, sir!"

"Then go!"

The door was slammed shut. Lord Eiji went back to the bed and saw his koi awake. "What's going on?"

Lord Eiji gathered the burnette and held him. "A rebellion."

Lord Fuji swallowed. His heart stopped. _Ryoma_, he gasped mentally. "What's going to happen?"

Lord Eiji smiled. "Nothing. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Lord Eiji!" A cry penetrated the walls followed by the clang of swords. The red headed king groaned.

"Come, we must depart." Lord Eiji took Lord Fuji and brought him to the door.

* * *

The sound of fighting on the ground floor could be heard on the top floor, the two men's location. Lord Fuji's heart had not seemed to start again and the color had left his face. They reached the throne room and Lord Eiji locked the door behind them. A sword materialized into Lord Eiji's hand. "Fuji, if they get in here, I want you to run. Don't stay, don't look back; just run."

Lord Fuji nodded, crossing his fingers behind his back. _I have to protect him._

A bang came from the heavy doors. A strong repititous knocking. Lord Eiji glanced at the burnette, but he did not move.

* * *

Ryoma's blod stains were not his own. Those he had killed left no guilt behind, for he knew them for what they really were; murderous monsters. He caught a glimpse of familiar red hair. Ryoma chased after him, staying soundless His heart raced violently when he saw even more familiar brown hair close to the Dark Lord's red hair. He drew closer, staying silent. The deafening sound of doors closing stopped him short. He stood in front of the doors.

* * *

Wind blew past the two men as the doors flew open. Standing, Lord Fuji saw his once most trusted and youngest guard. The young black haired boy seemed aged with responsibility. His once blazing amber eyes were now dimmed, passionless.

The Dark Lord and the rebel stared down one another. Lord Eiji stood in front of Lord Fuji, protectively.

"What do you want?" The angered red head demanded.

Ryoma pulled his sword into view, pointing it at Lord Eiji. "You dead."

* * *

**OMG that's it???? you fucking bet but guess what! i'll add more when i come up with it sorry it seems like a script half the time the paragraphs i thought up ended up coming up short. don't forget... add your name to the petition and we'll all try and make a difference. **


	7. Chapter 7: Death Metal

**It's chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry this is the infamous Akira Yama and I'm here to remind you to do your part and spread the petition while signing it. The Day of Silence is coming up and you all better participate. April 17th folks remember that date.**

**Anyways, this is almost finished people, thanks for keeping with it. I promise next story will stay more in character as most of my others have.**

**Now onward.............**

* * *

Lord Eiji's glanced at Lord Fuji. He had disobeyed his orders and stood close to the Dark Lord. The redhead thought of turning around and snapping at the burnette, but knew better than to turn his attention from an opponent. He kept his gaze on Ryoma. Locking eyes with him, he saw the young warrior's lifeless eyes full of something. An emotion blended with hate. Furious love? Dutiful loyalty? Something.

The Dark Lord stayed in front of Lord Fuji, stance agressive, motive... to protect. "What do you want?" He demanded hatefully.

Ryoma unsheathed his sword, pointing the blade to his opponent. A deadly determination contorted his aged, youthful face. "You dead."

Eiji smirked. He thought of his lover and sighed. His expression turned fierce as he pointed the blade of his weapon at Ryoma. "Sorry, I have too much to live for now."

* * *

Lord Fuji's heart started up suddenly, rattling his rib cage. The clashing of metal rang through his body. The spraks flew as the two faught, pushing eachother back with forces almost strong enough to cut through the blades. Lord Eiji was thrown into the marble wall. He rolled over, Ryoma's blade striking the walll, narrowly missing him. The song oof the vibrations stopped Lord Fuji's breath.

"I will take back my king!" Ryoma cried, outraged by missing the easy shot.

"I will stop you." Lord Fuji snapped, almost more protectively than aggressively.

Ryoma launched, saumersaulting in the air, landing close behind the redhead. Thrusting the blade through Lord Eiji's arm, he fabricated a cry of pure agony, almost shattering the marble that surrounded them. Ryoma ripped the metal from his enemy's arm.

"Eiji!" Lord Fuji cried, as if in pain, as Lord Eiji grabbed his flooding arm. "Ryoma! Stop this!"

Ryoma turned to Lord Fuji as Lord Eiji bit back the urge to cry out again. _Fuji knows this rebel? _He thought, confused. He turned to look at the tearful burnette. "F-Fuji?"

The frightened man dropped his head, covering his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry, Eiji." He whispered, voice shaking as he seemed to cry.

Lord Eiji looked at his lover. Something in his stance, the way he held himself like a lost child, told him the story. "Fuji, you tricked me? Y-You used me?"

Lord Fuji's head shot up, and his tear flooding eyes widened. "No! Eiji, I didn't; the Rebellion was conceded before your Sion captured me. Honest I never used you."

The Dark Lord stared at the shattered man, searching for the truth in his ice blue eyes. Forgetting about Ryoma....

* * *

Ryoma's mind raced as he stared at each of the Kings staring at eachother. He'd believed the Dark Lord to be the trickster, but now the redhead was accusing his King of tricking him.

Ryoma's head throbbed. _Don't question it. _He snapped in his head. _Just kill him!_

Ryoma breathed deeply, releasing the breath in a sigh. "Lord Eiji, let's finish this." He snapped slicing the air, only stopped by his opponents blade, an obstacle in his death.

Ryamo force Lord Eiji's blade downward. The redhead faught against the warriors might, throwing back the blade and the rebel. Ryoma slammed the broad side of the sword against his enemies hand forcing the sword out of it. The Dark Lord glanced down only to see the glint of metal kicked away. He quickly locked eyes with the amber before him.

"Say good-bye, Lord Eiji."

* * *

Lord Fuji watched in sheer horror as his lover's sword was slid across the chamber. He looked at Lord Eiji's emotionless face. _Eiji_.

Ryoma threw the blade slicing towards his opponent's heart. Lord Eiji jumped back before saumersaulting over the black hair. He landed with enough time to dodge the blade, losing only a few starnds of hair.

Ryoma launched into the air bringing the metal down with immense speed. Lord Eiji flew back, landing against a wall. The blade set towards him. Lord Eiji stared at the shine on the sword in the light before falling to his fear.

He swallowed as he watched Ryoma pull his arm with the blade back. He thrusted it forward, toward the Dark Lord's heart. Lord Eiji closed his eyes, waiting for his death............

"Eiji!"

* * *

**Oh no cliff hanger!!! Don't worry loyals there will be a chapter after this. MWAHAHAHAHA And it'll be done by tomorrow... APRIL FOOLS! Hell no I won't be able to finish it that fast.**

**Oh make sure tomorrow to be well aware of any strange occurances on your computer and have a ball tomorrow playing practical jokes!**


	8. Chapter 8: Promise Me

**here you all are, chapter eight as i promised. Oh and by the way I'm doing a sequal so make sure you review. Now II know what you're wondering, what's the sequal gonna be like without Fuji? READ IT AND FIND OUT. but to read it i have to write it, and for me to write it, you'll have to review.**

* * *

Eyes closed, breath held, Lord Eiji felt death's grip quickly grasp for him. The presence of Ryoma's blade drew close with every passing millisecond. His heart races as images of his burnette love flashed through his mind. He sucked in enough breath to shout to the heavens, "I love you, Fuji!"

"Eiji!"

* * *

Disturbingly calm.

It numbed his entire body. Everything was black, but the darkness didn't seem forced. He abruptly heard, deep paind breathing.

"N-No!" Ryoma's yell of shock echoed against the marble walls.

Lord Eiji's eyes opened to catch familiar brown tresses before him. He swallowed, his breath slowly returning. _I'm alive? _He gasped._ Wait...!_

"F-Fuji...?" Lord Eiji breathed, catching his love's shaking form as he fell backwards. The Dark Lord held back his tears as he saw blood flooding down Lord Fuji's front.

The burnette winced in pain. "E-Eiji, I-I'm sorry, I never thought that I'd fall in love with you. The R-."

"Shh." Lord Eiji wjispered, tears glistening his eyes. "I-It's ok." He lifted him, holding his head tightly against his chest.

"Eiji, I love you w-with all my heart." The dying man whispered, desperately, making sure his lover knew his true feelings.

Lord Eiji allowed his sadness to consume him, allowing his tears liberation. "I-I love you too."

The burnette smiled weakly. Lord Eiji kissed him with a slow growing passion. "P-Please, d-don't go." The crushed redhead pleaded.

"Promise to remember me, Eiji, as _we _were... together."

The falling dark king brushed a soft strand of brown hair from his love's blue eyes. "I promise."

The beautiful blue eyed man's lips formed a gentle, content smile. He smighed, knowing he could trust the once merciless evil man turned loving and golden hearted. Then his body fell limp, numbingly still, in his lover's arms.

Lord Eiji sighed, shaken as he sobbed. "I love you."

* * *

Ryoma held his stomach, feeling sick. He deserved endless, eternal torture. He'd killed his king. He climbed through the thick tree filled forest, to weak to shoot from branch to branch. He reached his headquarters before the other falsely victorious men. _Good...._

Ryoma fell to the stone floors, falling to his knees; lost. _My King. _He felt the dark ach swallow him whole and his eyes burned as though set fire to. For the first time in his young life... he cried.


End file.
